The present disclosure relates to an input device, a signal processing method, a program, and a recording medium, and in particular, to an input device, a signal processing method, a program, and a recording medium that can easily operate a desired appliance.
A method for operating an appliance, not using a controller including a button, but using a microphone has been proposed in recent years (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-213099).